


Cantar del Fuego Fatuo

by Maseba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Genocide, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infant Death, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Mind Manipulation, Mother Complex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character Death(s), Past Abortion, Pregnancy Kink, Ritual Sex, Somnophilia, Two Fathers, Underage Rape/Non-con, War, Widowed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maseba/pseuds/Maseba
Summary: Una mujer avanza por un rio de agua blanca.Esta es mi primera obra larga, así que dadme consejos, porfa.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Cantar del Fuego Fatuo

Un hilo de sangre seguía su paso por el barranco. El agua era blanca, le llegaba hasta el pecho, y la ayudaba a no derrumbarse cada vez que sus pies se hundían en las zonas blandas o chocaban contra las piedras del riachuelo. Apenas podía caminar, necesitaba estar recostada contra la pared de roca, aferrándose a los bordes con las manos para avanzar. Todo a su alrededor es blanco. La sangre de su cuello brotaba furiosa por cada movimiento de su cuerpo cansado, y Faza habría jurado que era el agua en sí misma lo único que impedía derrumbarse y dejar que su vida se escapara de ella.

Aunque le parecía que su vida no había sido nunca suya. Siempre la sintió escaparse de sus manos, y por eso había querido dejar todo atrás. Pero su hijastro había ido tras ella, y no había podido dejar el pasado sin pena, su sombra la perseguía. Le había disparado a su hijastro, le había disparado como si estuviera matando a todos los que odiaba. Sintió como se evaporaba todo su sufrimiento, en solo un instante, hasta que le vio, con el pecho abierto, y su sangre, y los ladridos de los perros, la obligaron a recuperar la consciencia, y huir. Dejando al joven, tirado en el suelo y ensangrentado, llorado solo por sus perros.

Se miraba los dedos, ya limpios por el agua, pero le parecía que las manchas de pólvora jamás se le irían de las manos, por mucho que huyera. 

Su sangre cae sobre el agua blanca, y ella sólo avanza, presionando la tierra húmeda y blanca en la herida. Sus manos están magulladas, por intentar sacar la arcilla de las raíces sumergidas de los sauces, donde la tierra es más blanda, y el color tiñe la corteza y las copas del árbol, haciéndolas perder su color. La arcilla cubre la herida por unos momentos, antes de agrietarse, sin que hubiera secado completamente, y la sangre vuelve a resbalar fuera de ella, por entre sus dedos. Aparta las hojas alargadas y blanquecinas, y piensa en hechizos que le hagan olvidar el dolor, pero todos son inútiles si no se dicen. El dolor la hace incapaz de hablar. Sigue avanzando, y se va rompiendo las uñas para sacar más tierra, y el dolor no cesa, pero se va haciendo cada vez más soportable. 

Una vez, una mujer a la que ella odiaba, le dijo que las mujeres se acostumbran al dolor, y por eso no se quejan de todo lo que tienen que soportar, y ella le dijo que ella sí se quejaba, solo que nadie le hacía caso. Su padre creía que el dolor daba carácter y que no debía quejarse por sentirlo, solo soportarlo, aunque siempre negaba que quisiera su mal.

Yale le había contado que los lechos de todos los ríos que nacían en las montañas cercanas estaban hechos de esta arcilla blanca. Decían que curaba los dolores musculares de los ancianos y se la daban a los niños cuando tardaban en salir los dientes, porque les faltaba algo que la tierra tenía y que los niños lo necesitaban para crecer.

La criada Yale había sido la institutriz de su marido, había llegado con 23 años a la casa y nunca la había vuelto a dejar, incluso cuando ya no tenía ningún niño al que cuidar, pero permaneció ahí, porque la familia aun la quería. Sus cabellos ya estaban canosos cuando empezó a cuidar de Enric. Alivió el dolor del niño, él estaba solo, apartado de su madre, de su nodriza y de su amigo, necesitaba que no todo cambiara a su alrededor, y la mujer, ya mayor, encorvada y con los ojos cansados, parecía más inamovible que su propio padre, por lo que se aferró a ella. Y ella a él.

Yale siempre les decía que, al principio, se había preocupado por la relación que tendrían los dos. Había esperado que se odiasen, como se odiaban las madrastras y los hijos en todas las historias, porque eran antiguas, pero ella sabía que se repetirían, con otros nombres y otros lugares, hasta el fin de los días. Pero Enric no culpaba a Faza de nada y resultó estar muy apegado a su infantil madrastra, y ella amaba estar con el niño más que cualquier otra cosa. La anciana pronto se acostumbró a encontrarlos juntos, y los cuidaba a ambos. La vieja institutriz le tomó aprecio enseguida, y la amó como amaba a todos sus hijos "educativos", como ella llamaba a los dos grandes señores que había criado.

Faza sabía que su huida le había partido el corazón, aunque ya no sabía cuántas veces se le había partido por su causa, y a ella también le dolía separarse. Yale había sido de las pocas personas en la casa de su marido que había entendido su inexperiencia. Para la mujer, era evidente que la joven señora era aún una joven, que prefería actuar más como la compañera de juegos de su hijastro, que como su madrastra. Cuando el tiempo pasó, la anciana vio, con tristeza, como la señora bichita crecía, y ya no quería jugar juegos de niños, sino ser adulta.

La señora quería influir en el país, y controlar sus tierras, y el niño que ella adoraba, era menos inocente, y su pelo rubio ya era oscuro, y quería ser ya el nuevo señor, y llamó a su madre para que estuviera en la casa.

Ella fue la única persona en esa casa que la había defendido. Yale decía que pese a ser ya vieja, aun no sabía como iba el mundo, pero sabía que esa gente tenía hambre, y le daban pena, porque a ella nunca le faltó nada de comer, ni siquiera antes de llegar a la casa, cuando era pobre. Y la señora no podía ver el padecimiento y quedarse quieta, o su corazón se moriría dentro de ella. Y al final, durante las revueltas de los escindidos, a Faza le parecía que ella era la única en todo el país que no la odiaba. Y por eso, también era la única que sintió pena por ella y su pequeño. 

No sabían qué mal tenía, solo que se apagaba, y la joven madre temía que fuera el destino por su nacimiento, como su padre le decía, porque su hijo había nacido de la fruta de un árbol alimentado con su sangre.

Cuando se casó, su marido ya era viejo, su madre y su padre lo sabían, pero su vejez hubiera podido ser leve. Ella le dijo, la noche antes de que se marchara, que incluso sabiéndolo desde antes de concertar el matrimonio, cuando lo vieron por primera vez, su padre se espantó tanto que quiso romper el compromiso, y ellos discutieron en la tienda por horas, y no lo aceptó hasta que vio entrar al hijo, que había ido a ofrecer más dote en nombre de su padre. Faza creyó que su madre exageraba, pero cuando le vio, sintió repulsa. Él estaba impedido, su estado no respondía a su edad, las batallas le acortaron la vida, y los banquetes envenenaron el cuerpo.

Sus piernas eran de varios tonos y no podía tenerse en pie, y ella se alegraba de que hubiera perdido la movilidad, pero su padre no estaba contento, porque no estaban teniendo hijos que le hereden, y sin ser madre, que la repudiase era tan fácil como decirle que se fuera de la casa. Lo que le había calmado la ansiedad recién casada, al año, le producía dolores, por saber que todos, en el pueblo y en su casa, hablaban de que aún no tenían hijos.

Una noche, apareció un hombre en la puerta de su casa, llevaba un naranjo en la espalda y sus ojos eran viejos. El hombre era un brujo, había escuchado rumores de que el señor ya era anciano, y la señora quería un hijo. Les dijo que, a cambio de unas monedas, él les daría un hijo de su sangre, nacido de su madre y un fruto, de un árbol alimentado de ellos. Faza le dio todo el oro que encontró, y Yale tuvo que pararla antes de que le diera su sortija.

Todas las noches durante un mes estuvieron regando el naranjo con sus sangres mezcladas, porque Faza quería que el niño fuera más suyo que de su marido, y crecieron dos naranjas, rojas por fuera y con el interior blanco. El hombre seco los gajos de una, y se la dió, envuelta en azúcar, para que la guardara y se los comiera cuando quisiera tener otro hijo. Le separó la segunda fruta en dos, la naranja y los huesos, a los que le sumó las semillas de la naranja confitada, haciéndole comer la fruta y metiendo los huesos en ella. El calor de su matriz los fundió, dejando la semilla en lo profundo de su vientre, embarazándola de un niño, que nacería tan rápido como brota un tallo. 

Yale había sufrido por su dolor, como si fuera su auténtica madre. Paso noches en vela mirándola, intentando calmarla, a ella y al niño. En un último intento, cuando ya estaban desesperadas, le habló del barro, del que decían era bueno para los pequeños, para que ella se lo diera a su niño.

_ La joven señora está sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras su hijo juega entre sus piernas, queriendo atrapar sus pies. Ella remueve un tarro lleno de arcilla blanca y saca las pequeñas impurezas, hasta que la aplasta en un colador, echándole agua y limón para que pase, dejando la mezcla sobre un plato.  _

_ Enric se la había traído esa misma mañana, para su medio hermano, y él y Yale habían intentado que el pequeño de dos años se la comiera, pero no había querido. _

_ \- Quien nace de un árbol, muere junto a sus flores. Ya deberías saberlo. _

_ Faza coge al niño, que se engancha a sus pendientes de aro para estirar de sus orejas, y moja dos dedos en la mezcla. Cuando ha cogido bastante arcilla, los mete a la fuerza en su pequeño, hasta el final de la boca, para que no la pudiera escupir. El niño se agita y llora, e intenta morder los dedos de su madre con sus pocos dientes de leche. No le gustaba el sabor y no la quería tomar . Y su madre había tenido que obligarlo. _

_ \- Este niño no vivirá mucho tiempo, y tú solo le haces padecer para nada. _

Faza continuó poniéndose tierra, pese a que nunca escuchó a nadie decir que cerraba heridas.

Su padre le había dicho que el niño moriría. Él sólo le decía lo malo. Le había dicho que él solo quería que ella aceptara la realidad, para dejar al niño tranquilo, y para que no le doliera tanto cuando pasara. Ella lo odio, lo echó de la casa a gritos, y casi se quedó sin voz. Faza estaba segura que su padre estaba enfurecido porque ella gastaba sus esfuerzos en un nieto que él no quería. Sabía que él quería que dejase de cuidar al pequeño enfermo y tuviera otro hijo, uno sano, concebido de la forma natural, no tiene porque ser de tu marido, solo tener su sangre, y ella lo había entendido mal y pensó que se refería a otra cosa. Él se lo había comentado a su hijastro, y Enric se lo había dicho a ella, furioso de que ese hombre quisiera que su hermano muriera.

_ \- Tu padre parecía querer que sufrieras. _

Estaba segura que se lo había dicho para castigarla, porque él no solía golpearla, pero siempre la humillaba cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba. Le repetía constantemente todos sus defectos a su madre, se los decía, de tal manera, que parecían todos defectos de ella misma. Le hablaba de lo que decían de su hija el resto de personas, de que había escuchado que la llamaban rara y orgullosa, y que las otras jóvenes no la querían. 

Su madre estaba siempre pendiente de su comportamiento, a veces la golpeaba cuando no le hacía caso, y otras, Faza paraba sola, porque parecía que su madre se fuera a romper, solo de verla bailando, o atrapando mariposas delante de extraños...

Faza bajó, hasta que las paredes del barranco se abrieron al bosque, y el riachuelo se hizo amplio. Las lagunas del pozo claro eran tres balsas naturales, que caían en cascada, una sobre otra. La última desembocaba en el río abierto, que llevaba hasta los campos de la ermita.

Carey la esperaba allí, ella vivía más lejos, pasando las casas de los pescadores y subiendo una cuesta, al lado de la ermita. En la casa del juez de la provincia. La morena había convencido a su amiga de quedarse en la ermita, para que nadie la viera, estaría sola, hasta la llegada de la primavera, y tendría tiempo para preparar su viaje, y nadie la encontraría.

Los pescadores hacían fiestas cuando la nieve se fundía y tenían agua para los campos, pero estaban en su casa durante el invierno, y la ermita estaría vacía hasta la primavera.

Tenía las manos frías cuando cruzó las lagunas, iba pegada al borde, para no dejar de hacer pie y perderse en las aguas, porque el agua blanca era tan opaca que no se veía el fondo, y algunos pescadores decían que los peces eran tan grandes que podían devorar hombres. La mujer casi no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, la mantenía agachada y miraba el flujo del agua para seguirla, absorta, sin pensar en nada.

La abuela siempre le había dicho que la primavera era época de hacer fiestas, y el invierno era momento de calentarse en la casa, y que eso era así en todas partes, incluso donde el invierno va al revés, y las personas tienen que celebrar el fin de año en verano. El invierno estaba próximo, se notaba ya el frío, y ella quería calentarse en sus brazos, envuelta con una manta tejida a cuadros, como hacía todas las tardes cuando era pequeña. Hasta que se dormía por el calor.

La despertó el frío del río. Ese tramo era bastante profundo, por lo que no tocó el fondo duro cuando se hundió pesadamente. Se había resbalado con el musgo de las rocas que separaban la última laguna del río. Sintió su pecho ardiendo hasta mucho tiempo después de salir a la superficie, empujada por la corriente. El agua era pura y cristalina, pero respirarla se sintió como respirar el liquido negro de las velas. Pensó que por eso no se había ahogado, porque el agua era tan densa como el alquitrán, y la hacía flotar en lugar de sumergirla, como a su sangre.

No la tranquilizaba ese pensamiento, porque no tenía miedo de ahogarse. Tenía miedo de que la herida pudiera estar envenenada, del veneno que su hijastro usaba en todas sus armas, que hacía que las heridas no dejarán de sangrar. Entonces la herida no se cerraría y perdería el alma.

Su abuela le contaba que la gente puede perder el alma antes de morir, y seguir viviendo sin alma. No tienen color, están pálidos como los muertos, y no sienten nada, solo angustia, porque su alma ya se ha ido fuera de este mundo, a un sitio que está muy frío, y que nadie conoce. Si no encuentran a un iluminado que les cure la herida del espíritu, se quedan así hasta que se mueren el día que estaba marcado. 

_ \- La sangre es el alma dentro del cuerpo, y cuando mueres, la sangre se seca y se vuelve dura. El alma la mantiene líquida, la atrapa en el cuerpo. Mi niña, tienes que tener cuidado con caerte, porque cada vez que te haces una herida, se va escapando un poco de alma. Incluso puedes perderla de ver a los demás perder la suya. Por eso los que vuelven de la guerra tienen los ojos muertos, aún cuando ellos dicen que los muertos tienen más ojos de muerto. _

Y ella estaba apunto de perderla. Había seguido la corriente hasta una zona baja y había conseguido arrastrarse fuera. Veía a lo lejos las casas de colores del pueblo, con los tejados de tejas rojas, cada una de un color distinto.

Caminaba por la orilla, el fango se iba endureciendo, hasta ser tierra seca. Avanzaba lentamente entre los pequeños huertos de los pescadores, llenos de tomates y tierras en barbecho. Solo sentía frío, estaba entumecida de todo, alejada de los recuerdos que se repetían en su mente y ajena al dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Estaba alejándose de la realidad y perdiéndose en el delirio, solamente por sentirse mejor.

Pensó en su hijastro, él de antes de todo, él que la abrazaría y la calentaría, y haría todo lo que pidiera, porque la amaba. La había amado desde que era pequeño, aunque ella se dio cuenta más tarde. 

Recordaba a su hijastro el primer día que lo vio: Enric era un niño rubio, que parecía más adulto de lo que era. Sus ojos marrones almendrados ya le parecían afilados en ese momento. Pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, y les gustaba abrazarse y jugar. Se escapaban de su marido y su suegra, que solo querían que ella se paseara por la casa, ordenando a las criadas que hicieran lo que ya estaban haciendo. No para que lo hicieran mejor, sino para que la oyeran mandando y dijeran que la nueva señora era muy estricta y los enemigos de fuera y dentro supieran que ella las vigilaba. 

Ella era la única persona que conocía próxima a su edad. Antes de que ella llegara a la casa grande, él estaba solo. Los criados no habían querido llevar a sus hijos a esa casa, y les decían a los señores que era por la lejanía de la masía con el pueblo. Solo la nodriza había mantenido allí a su hijo, un chico más pequeño que él y que Yale decía que era un santo. Los dos iban a menudo al pueblo, se subían en la carreta con ella, cuando iba a comprar lo que les faltaba, pero él niño era demasiado curioso y le gustaba asomarse, y un día se cayó debajo de las ruedas. Después de que su amigo muriera, su hijastro no había querido volver al pueblo, y no había conocido a nadie. Hasta que ella llegó: más mayor pero aún con ganas de jugar.

_ \- Aún te gusta jugar . _

Su marido lo había dicho a malas, como todo lo que se dice sin que sea necesario decirlo, y a ella le había molestado, porque estaba más cercana a la edad de su hijastro que a la de nadie en esa casa, y era normal que prefiriera pasar el tiempo con él a con los demás. Llevaba solo tres años siendo una mujer, y además, no jugaba, ella investigaba la naturaleza. 

Y ellos se escapaban para irse al bosque, a ver los insectos, y clavarlos con agujas en unas cajas negras. Se los guardaban para sacarles los colores y ponerlos en sus ojos y frentes, y hacer joyas con sus caparazones duros y brillantes. Volvían a la casa pintados, que parecían ellos los bichos, y Yale la llamaba  _ Señora Bichita. _

Si tan solo se paraba a descansar cerca del río, entonces, él la vería, la consolaría y curaría, y la llevaría de vuelta a la casa grande, donde estaría rodeada de lujos. El volvería a calentarla, y la besaría toda la noche. Hasta que se le olvidara el frío.

_ Esa noche, su marido aún vivía y ella estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. _

_ Su pequeño ya hablaba y caminaba, y su madre podía bajarlo de sus brazos y dejarlo libre, pero se aburría y quería volver a ella, y no la dejaba tranquila, y parecía que no quería crecer. Su hijo necesitaba un hermano, y Enric le había convencido de que comer los dulces de naranja la embarazarían, incluso si no tenía las semillas, para que no se sintiera tan solo, porque los hermanos juegan juntos, pero él ya era demasiado mayor para jugar. Y ella se las había comido, estaban tumbados en los divanes mientras se comía los gajos. Él la miraba en silencio, manteniendo sus manos sobre su tripa, hasta que se las acabó y se levantó el vestido ansiosa, dejando su barriga al aire. Estaba pletórica por notar ya el peso en su vientre, y no le dio mucha importancia cuando él besó su piel expuesta. _

_ Había estado tratando a su hijastro como si siguiera siendo un niño que no sabía nada de la vida, incluso cuando su pelo se había vuelto más oscuro. Muchos niños nacen rubios, y en verano, la luz del sol quema algunos mechones y los hace más dorados. Hasta que se hacen mayores y su pelo se va oscureciendo, y se queda del color de la ceniza. _

_ Ella y su hijastro estaban animados después de estar todo el día en el bosque. Faza se había despertado con un antojo de moras, así que habían ido a recoger las frutas maduras. Su hijo corría de un lado a otro, dando tumbos persiguiendo los pájaros, y solo se paraba para abrazar a su madre. Enric había estado muy pegado a ella todo el día, usaba cualquier excusa para tocarla y llamar su atención, y el niño se había puesto celoso. Llevaban una pelea por ella desde que anunció la buena nueva hacía una semana.  _

_ Estaban ya en el cuarto de su hijo, Faza lo había subido a la cuna y lo había arropado cuando su hijastro pasó su mano desde atrás hasta su centro. Sostenía su barriga levemente redondeada, y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Había llevado muy mal el primer embarazo, tanto que todos en la casa pensaron que iba a morir, porque no resistiría nueve meses así. Su madrastra estaba mareada, vomitaba todo lo que comía, en seis días ya no se podía tener en pie, del cansancio, y tuvo que pasar las últimas semanas acostada. Yale le había dicho que si su embarazo hubiera durado más de dos meses, estaba segura de que hubiera muerto, y ella hubiera perseguido al brujo hasta debajo de la tierra.  _

_ El nuevo embarazo había asustado a Yale y a su madre, y las criadas le habían dicho que si no era mejor esperar a una matrona, para que viniera de la ciudad y la atendiera. La hacían dudar, ella había estado muy feliz, sus palabras la angustiaban, y estaba cada vez más nerviosa, porque el bebe crecía muy lentamente, pero Enric la tranquilizaba y tocaba su vientre cada vez, le decía que todo lo que pasaba era natural.  _

_ Su hijastro parecía radiante con la noticia, y se le contagiaba su sonrisa tonta y su ilusión por ese hijo.  _

_ La confianza que tenía en el joven que conocía desde la infancia la cegaba de su comportamiento. No había vuelto a ver a las criadas y su madre había cambiado de opinión tras hablar con él. _

_ Enric parecía en la gloria cuando su madrastra se apoyó contra él y le dijo que su toque cariñoso la tranquilizaba. Él le acariciaba el vientre por encima de la blusa, con movimientos circulares, cada vez más anchos. Ella se tensó cuando empezó a rozar su pecho, ralentizando su mano cada vez que los tocaba.  _

_ El niño se levantó de la cuna y se enganchó a los pechos de su mama, diciendo que tenía hambre. Pese a sus celos, el pequeño estaba medio dormido y demasiado cansado para dar una pelea seria, por lo que su madre, en vez de consentirlo, lo mantuvo contra ella un rato para que se durmiera. Estaban abrazados por encima de la mano de su hijastro, que seguía tocando sus pechos aun cuando el niño quería reclamarlos. Lo dejó dormir en su cuna cuando notó que se le había quedado la cabeza floja en su mano. _

_ Faza estaba tensa, se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su hijastro sobre ella, era una mirada sedienta, como la de un hombre, y eso la asustaba. No la había soltado, ni siquiera cuando su hermano pequeño estaba en sus brazos, su mano aún la tocaba, y su toque no era nada inocente. Se dio la vuelta tratando de salir de su abrazo, y se apoyó en el borde de la cuna, quejándose de que su hermano pequeño no quería comer alimentos sólidos. Su hijastro se reía y argumentaba que su hermano lo quería todo hecho y que si pudiera beber su leche sin esforzarse en mamar, tampoco mamaria. Dijo eso mientras la volvió a atrapar, había puesto las manos sobre el borde de la cuna, encerrándola contra él. Estaba sobre ella, podía sentir el aire caliente por su boca, le puso los labios sobre su frente, rozando su piel, casi dándole un beso. Ella parecía un ciervo bajo su toque, alejando un poco la cabeza de él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba meditando qué decirle, y le ahuecó las mejillas para tranquilizarla, y le respondió en un susurro que a él tampoco querría más alimento que el de ella. _

_ \- Eres muy hermosa, tus mejillas y boca se ponen rojas y haces pequeños gemidos. _

_ Empezó a agitarse nerviosa, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su cercanía la estaba asustando. Se había salido de su agarre, y retrocedido un poco, antes de intentar correr hasta el pasillo y pedir ayuda. Su hijastro fue tras ella y la sujetó cuando casi había alcanzado la puerta y la iba a abrir. Él le agarró la cabeza y le dio un beso superficial y tuvo que desistir de profundizarlo cuando Faza intentó morderle, desesperada por huir. Trató de hablar, no estaba segura de sí para pedirle que se detuviera o para obligarlo a obedecerla, pero nada más abrir la boca, él usó su pañuelo de seda para amordazarla.  _

_ Tiró de su cabello hacia atrás y empezó a bajar para pasar la lengua por su cuello y pecho. Su vestido se había abierto por el forcejeo, una de las fíbulas de las mangas se había caído, dejando expuesta su piel blanqueada por las esponjas y los baños. Su tetilla redondeada, llena de leche, se veía hermosa y plena, y él empezó a chupar su pezón marronáceo. Faza intentaba soltarse y forcejeaba con más fuerza mientras su hijastro le quitaba la otra fíbula, liberando su otro pecho para su toque. _

_ La empujo contra la pared, sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y siguió besando su cuerpo. Apretaba un pecho con su mano libre y el otro con la boca, y le salían pequeños chorros de leche blanca, que su hijastro lamía con avidez. Ella le vio seguir sus sacudidas e intentos de recuperar el control con sus ojos afilados, que parecían clavarse en ella como un puñal de lujuria. Cuando la pobre chica consiguió liberar sus manos, empujarlo fuera de su pecho, sus pezones seguían goteando leche. Enric se arrodillo entre sus piernas sin soltarla, impidiéndole escapar, mientras le subía la falda del camisón y le bajaba las bragas, pese a las luchas y el llanto. No se detuvo hasta haber desnudado completamente su pubis, sus rizos negros eran lo único que tapaban sus pequeños pliegues granates de su vista.  _

_ Ella chillo y trato de apartar su cabeza cuando él enterró su rostro en su sexo y empezó a lamer su raja desprotegida, sujetando sus muslos abiertos con las manos y succionando su botón hasta sentir su humedad. _

_ Tiraba de sus rizos oscurecidos, y pensaba que se tenía que haber dado cuenta de la intención de sus toques, su deseo por ella. Enric ya era adulto, sus ojos se clavaban como puñales sobre su rostro enrojecido mientras se lo demostraba. _

_ Faza había estado lloriqueando, suplicando por debajo de la mordaza, empujando su rostro, tratando de apartarse de su lengua, pero no era capaz de liberarse de su hijastro. Su vientre daba pequeños espasmos y sus piernas temblaban cada vez que su hijastro lamia un punto sensible. Le maulló, a través de la tela, que creía que eso le estaba haciendo daño al bebé, pero él siguió comiéndola. Suavemente, pasando la lengua por dentro de sus labios cada vez que la sentía demasiado húmeda, y volviendo a su clítoris cuando la limpiaba, poniendo la punta de su lengua sobre la piel sensible entre su vagina y su botón, presionándola, hasta que la mujer dejó de resistirse, y se dejo chupar. Él la abrió, para meter la lengua hasta el fondo, acariciando la pared interior, dejando su nariz pegada contra su raja, oliéndola. _

_ Faza sintió la tensión creciendo en su vientre, el ardor en su sexo aumentaba mientras su hijastro volvía a prestar atención a su botón, empezando a jadear. Su visión se clareo, y la tensión llegó a su punto álgido, para estallar dentro de ella, y disiparse. La joven madre había empezado a temblar, Enric notó los espasmos de sus piernas y se preparó, se hundió más profundamente en ella, para cubrir su obertura, mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos, no dejándola caer, ni cerrar los muslos. Su madrastra vino en su boca.  _

_ Enric se tragó sus jugos como si fueran miel y le sonrió. Él se veía realmente hermoso, incluso parecía haber perdido la mirada afilada, y que la miraba con ojos suaves. Pasó la lengua por su entrepierna, recogiendo los hilos de su venida que se habían escapado. Faza se relajó, pero él volvió a enterrarse entre sus pliegues para continuar provocando su clítoris, y ella se revolvió un poco, y gimió un no, porque su carne estaba demasiado tierna para que siguiera. Pero había conseguido dejarla demasiado exhausta para luchar, y solo se retorció un poco, hasta que su hijastro levantó una mano para pellizcarle el pecho como advertencia, y ella se encogió por el dolor, escondiéndose en sí misma. Lo vio mirándola fijamente, con su rostro serio, riñendola en silencio. Le soltó el pezón terroso, Faza se dio cuenta de que había manchado sus dedos de leche, cuando el líquido se sintió frío contra su piel, mientras su hijastro bajaba la mano, acariciando su tripa, y volviendo a meterse entre sus piernas. La morena no pudo hacer nada más que permitirle seguir alimentándose de ella, hasta que su dulce le saciara. _

_ Él había reconocido su incomodidad y la razón de ella: veía que sus pliegues estaban demasiado sensibles e hinchados por su orgasmo, pero no quería detenerse, la deseaba y quería verla derretirse por él una segunda vez. Y decidió que seguiría. La castigo rápidamente, a la primera señal de rebelión, para evitar que hubiera más resistencia. El único miramiento que atendió fue entender que debía comerla más tiernamente, ya no la chuparía, solo la lamería para no ser tan duro, lentamente. Su lengua empezó a rodear su clítoris en círculos, y lo sentía hincharse un poco más. Su excitación estaba volviendo y puso la lengua sobre su entrada, para saborear sus fluidos.  _

_ El placer no tapaba su dolor y ella volvió a llorar, esta vez para sí misma. Su hijastro se detuvo, mirándola, aun con el rostro en su vulva, y, por un instante, pensó que iba a detenerse. Él parecía meditar en silencio, nervioso, sus manos se movían sobre sus muslos, masajeandolos, antes de palmearlos, y de besar su vientre, que temblaba bajo su toque. Finalmente, volvió a hundirse y siguió chupando su sexo, hasta que su madrastra tembló y lloro más fuerte.  _

_ Él tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos, porque a ella ya le fallaban las piernas y no se podía mantener a sí misma. La dejó resbalar lentamente sobre su espalda, separándose de su chocho solo para tumbarla suavemente en la alfombra. Enric se colocó sobre ella, le dio unos pocos pellizcos superficiales a sus pezones, y volvió a cubrir su obertura. Abrió sus muslos un poco más, y usó sus dedos, humedecidos por su leche, para presionar alrededor de su clítoris rítmicamente y sobre la piel sensible de la vejiga. La madre vino por segunda vez, y él gorgoteo cuando se llenó de ella, lamiendo las réplicas. _

_ Levantó la mirada hacia su madrastra. Faza se veía preciosa sobre la alfombra bordada. Daba respiraciones rápidas, y su pecho brillaba con un poco de leche seca, su rostro estaba sudoroso y enrojecido, con algunos mechones de cabello negro que, por la humedad del sudor y las lágrimas, se le pegaban a la cara. Tenía la boca abierta entre la mordaza, jadeando por aire, con los labios regordetes hinchados y oscuros, por la excitación y la fricción de la tela, y sus ojos estaban perdidos en una bruma orgásmica.  _

_ Estaba rendida, derrotada por él. Verla así terminó de endurecerlo completamente, su polla le dolía contra sus pantalones. Le presionó el pecho, para sacarla del letargo, aunque solo saco leche. Mientras la veía ida, se preguntó si estaba lo bastante débil para penetrarla. _

_ Sabía que no, su madrastra tenía que estar mucho más indefensa para que él pudiera tomarla. Se rió, porque solo las viejas pensaban que la polla de su padre podía enfermar a los bebés de las embarazadas. Pero Faza creía en todo lo que su abuela creía, y estaba seguro que si le quedaba un hilo de sentido cuando entrara en ella, la preciosa madre le sacaría los ojos.  _

_ Faza lo sintió acariciarle el rostro, levantando su cabeza suavemente para quitarle la mordaza y retirarle el pelo de la cara, estirándolo sobre la alfombra. Le pasó un dedo sobre sus labios abiertos, antes de que la besara suavemente, en la boca, su vientre lleno, y en su pubis, antes de empezar a chuparla por tercera vez. Y que su llanto fuera continuo.  _

_ \- Por favor, por favor, hijo, te lo suplico, no puedo más, perdóname, puedes beber de mis pechos en su lugar, se que te gustan, pero no puedo, duele, ya no puedo ya más...ya...ah!  _

_ Enric escuchó sus súplicas, pero no se detuvo, siguió comiéndola, hasta sentir sus muslos temblar y devorar el tercer orgasmo de su hermoso amor. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas, y su raja estaba hinchada y dolorida. El joven dio otro beso sobre su raja, y recogió con la lengua las ultimas gotas húmedas de su corrida, antes de salir de su sexo y permitirle cerrar las piernas. _

_ Le pasó la mano por la espalda y la levantó del suelo, cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Faza estaba exhausta, parecía que fuera a caer rendida como los niños pequeños- Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hijastro, dejándose llevar, aunque no se dio cuenta de que avanzaba por el pasillo. Solo hizo unos pequeños quejidos cuando su hijastro la tumbó en la cama y la desnudo completamente, dejando su ropa en la ventana abierta. Quería verla, aunque fuera sin luz. Ella no había cambiado demasiado desde el parto, tenía la cintura y las caderas muy marcadas, y su piel estaba muy blanca, el resultado de sus baños con sales exfoliantes, que le dejaban la piel como si fuera la piel reseca de una herida curada. _

_ Sus mejillas y sus labios estaban enrojecidos, parecían arder y la besó con fuerza, sin temor a sus dientes. Se tumbó sobre ella y siguió atacando sus labios, tapando sus quejidos, amasaba sus pechos con ambas manos y empezó a pasar el dedo por las puntas, estimulando de sus pezones. Sus pechos eran pequeños y sus manos los cubrían completamente, estiró de una de las tetas, apretándola en el pezón, para ver salir la leche. Nada más la vio gotear, bajo la cabeza y enganchó la boca a su pecho, succionando, mientras ella daba pequeños quejidos. Pero su madrastra estaba demasiado derrotada para seguir despierta, y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, dejó que se durmiera. _

_ No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo bebiendo su leche, tocándola, pero cada vez que se despertaba, Enric seguía ahí. Las últimas veces que se despertaba levemente lo encontraba aún en su pecho, metiendo los dedos en ella, rozando su pene entre sus pliegues mientras besaba su cuello, manchando su raja con su semen. Cuando lo sintió metiendo la punta en su obertura, Faza intentó mover sus manos hasta el rostro de su hijastro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el placer, pendiente del avance en su interior, y no vio su movimiento hasta que sus uñas estaban casi en sus párpados. Enric alejó su rostro rápidamente y le sujetó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La fuerza con las que las apretaba le hacían daño en las muñecas, y su cabeza estaba saturada mientras él besaba sus sienes, susurrándole en la oreja su amor por su hijo. _

_ Faza sintió la dureza de su hijastro abriéndola, antes de perder la consciencia. _

Siguió caminando, alejándose de la ribera, y de sus recuerdos. Por muchas razones, aunque Enric no la entendía y esa esa odiosa mujer la llamaba exagerada. La madre de su hijastro siempre fingía que su llegada la había dejado casi recluida y despreciada. Para dejarla mal, y que todos pensaran que ella era una mimada, que no le importaba romper familias para tener un poco más de oro. Ella sabía por rumores que sus fiestas eran una bacanal y que nunca había estado tan libre. Faza le hubiera arrancado la lengua cada vez que la veía.

Cuando murió su marido, había estado un año pensando en si debía volver a la casa de sus padres o quedarse. Las viudas podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya no tenían obligaciones, y ella podía quedarse en casa de su marido o volver a la suya. Pero aguantó un año, porque incluso si nadie le podía impedir ir a vivir sola, a ella se lo impedía el dinero, y no volvería a su casa mientras su padre siguiera allí. Cuando se enteró de su muerte, decidió que volvería a su casa para no dejar sola a su madre.

Esa noche simplemente se fue, sin decirle nada a nadie. Solo se lo contó a Yale, que había sido medio niñera de ella mientras era la niñera de Enric. No recogió nada que no pudiera llevar sin ocupar las manos: un poco de dinero y sus joyas en un saco pequeño atado a su cinturón, el sonajero de su hijo guardado en un bolsillo oculto de su capa, y una pistola en la raja lateral de su vestido, esperaba no tener que usarla pero el camino estaba lleno de bandidos. Salto por el muro trasero y se apartó del camino para meterse en el bosque. 

La noche anterior le había avisado a Carey de que iría a su casa por unos días y que prepararía ahí su viaje. Ellas tenían su propio lenguaje: ponían pipas de calabaza y girasol en la ventana para atraer a los pájaros y se escondían, para saltar y atraparlo cuando veían a alguno. Sus favoritos eran los gorriones, les pedían que les dejaran acariciarles la cabeza y les hablaban lo que se querían decir. Sus picos guardaban sus palabras, y cuando la otra les rascaba en la cabeza, ellos las repetían. Y nadie sabía lo que se decían.

Había dejado de sentir dolor y miedo, solo sentía el frío. Pensaba que su alma estaba ya en el reino de los muertos, del frío, se le habían helado los huesos, y la piel se puso blanca. No notaba su cuerpo, levantó y miró sus manos para comprobar que seguía teniendo. Pensó delirante que si estuviera nevado no sería capaz de distinguir su contorno de la nieve de debajo, y cuando finalmente se derrumbara, su cuerpo se habría fundido con la nieve y nadie la encontraría.

Estaba tirada en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía una humedad en su mejilla. La perra de Carey la estaba olisqueando y ella le tocó el morro antes de caer al sueño.

Cuando Fasa se despertó por primera vez, las sábanas repartían el calor de las brasas que habían debajo de la cama. Estaban envueltas en mantas, al lado de sus pies, por todo su cuerpo, y se sentía arrullada. No estaba realmente despierta, y el calor le recordaba al que sintió en su corazón el mismo día en que se le apareció el alma de su abuela.

A veces soñamos con cosas imposibles.

Después de que su abuela murió, ella solo podía pensar en verla y en que no le habían dejado ir a verla mientras aún seguía viva. Ella no discutió cuando su marido le dijo que no lo creía conveniente, porque el camino era muy largo, y ella estaba embarazada. Tampoco chilló todo lo que quería chillar cuando su padre le escribió, mintiendo sobre su estado, para convencerla de que no hacía falta que fuera. Fasa se tenía que tragar la bilis de rabia cada vez que lo pensaba, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Su cabeza volvía al mismo punto, tenía que ver a su abuela y vengarse.

Estuvo días encerrada sin comer ni beber, conjurando su presencia a través del anillo que ella le había dado y solo salía de su encierro para pinchar la pierna hinchada y casi podrida de su marido. Le había jurado que los galenos curaban la gota haciendo sangrías, y mandó traer a un comerciante para que lo confirmase. Él le negó la efectividad de este remedio, había viajado por todo el mundo y sabía que no funcionaba, pero también le dijo que la única cura era comer de forma moderada, y su marido no tardó ni medio día en aceptar las sangrías. Ella le clavaba los tubos de cristal y los retorcía antes de soltarlos para dejar caer la sangre sobre un barreño y pensaba en que su marido era un viejo feo e inútil. Pensaba en que estaba dejando morir a su hijo.

Él decía que los niños tenían que poder soportar las enfermedades sin que nadie interviniera, o luego se acostumbraban a la medicina y morían, ya más mayores. El hombre encontraba más triste que una persona que ya había pasado la vida con su familia se muriese, y que por eso era preferible a que los niños enfermizos murieran de pequeños. 

_ \- Se asume mejor la muerte de quien pasa poco tiempo tu vida _

Y no le importó que ella llorase, ni que su hijo mayor encontrara a una curandera que podía ayudarles. Ni que su amante le ofreciera llevar al pequeño a su casa en la costa, pese a que Faza la odiaba, la culpaba de que su marido no quisiera atenderlos a ellos. Y se tuvo que callar cuando Enric le contó que ella quiso ayudarles. Estaba segura de que dejó morir a su hijo porque pensaba que el segundo sería más sano,y no quería gastar dinero en el primero, pero el bebe de su vientre no era su hijo. Su rabia la enloquecía y se alegraba dolorosamente cuando pensaba en que ese viejo dejó morir a su hijo por un niño que no era suyo.

Con la sangre hacía ofrendas a los misterios, ellos devorarían la vida de su marido, y llamarían a abuela. Su abuela sabría que hacer para curar a su hijo. La mezcla de sangre con adelfas y piedras de dentro de tierra húmeda estaba siempre debajo de su cama, y a la novena noche ella vino a calmarla y sintió la tranquilidad absoluta. La sensación de amor la embriagaba.

Dicen que los vivos nunca recuerdan lo que les dijeron los muertos, incluso si saben que se lo dijeron. Ella le había aconsejado a su nieta que no deseara lo que no podía conseguir, se lo dijo en vida, para convencerla de que no intentara ser nombrada como Señora, y se lo dijo en la muerte, cuando le preguntó por su hijo, pero Faza no le había hecho caso. Los deseos pueden nublar la mente, y la juventud le hacía querer todo.

Su mente estaba perdida en una bruma, y no era capaz de diferenciar cuando estaba dormida o cuando estaba despierta, los dos estados se fundían mientras soñaba que abrazaba a su abuela e hijos, y miraba que era lo que su madre estaba haciendo entre los vivos. 

Su abuela siempre la cuidaba cuando era pequeña, porque su madre enfermaba con facilidad, y por eso no había podido tener más hermanos. La abrazaba y le cantaba. Ella le enseñó a cantar, a recitar poemas antiguos para curar heridas y a calmar a los animales y leer el viento y a moler huesos y mezclarlos con la tierra para que las plantas no se murieran en las heladas y pudieran comer sus frutos. La primera vez que comió pétalos de baladre su padre se enfureció porque ella le enseñaba cosas peligrosas, pero su abuela solo se ponía el dedo sobre la boca y su padre se callaba, y no volvía a molestar hasta otro día en que volvía a discutir.

Sentía sus manos sobre su rostro y rozando la herida, ella le acariciaba la cabeza y le peinaba, desenredando los nudos que se le hacían, y se le ocurrió que debía de estar espantada de ver su pelo tan desastroso, porque a ella le gustaba peinarla hasta que conseguía rizar las ondas leves y oscuras que tenía y untaba aceite en sus rizos para que los pequeños pelos se quedaran juntos y no sobresaliera, y decía que las señoritas debían tener un pelo perfecto, que llevarlo sin cuidado era de campesina, y ella piensa que debía de estar frustrada pero estaba tranquila cuando besaba su frente. Su presencia borraba el dolor.

A Carey le gustaba verla, porque siempre dormía plácida y risueña, y cada vez tenía más color. De vez en cuando, Faza murmuraba, intentando cantar, y se acariciaba el vientre, ella la miraba y no sabia que hacer. Le preparaba de beber agua con miel y limón, machacaba regaliz en un mortero para que se lo bebiera junto con el resto de comida machacada, así se le endulzaba la voz y no sonaba tan estridente.

Ellos eran tan hermosos como dos soles. El pequeño de tres años mantenía los mofletes inflados y una naricita pequeña, seguía siendo redondito, como un recién nacido. Ella seguía llamándolo bebé. Los dos estaban sobre ella, el pequeño dentro del vientre, y el mayor sobre su hermano, abrazando a ambos.

La primera vez que abrió los ojos, estuvo un tiempo en que no entendía nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni donde estaban sus niños, y se quedó mirando al frente, mirando unas espadas colgadas de la pared por encima de la cenefa pintada en rojo tierra. Contaba los rombos sin pensar en nada cuando un lametón en su brazo la devolvió a la realidad, y oyó un olfateo y la voz de una mujer diciendo que se apartara.

Faza recordaba a esa perra, Maro siempre se escapaba hasta donde estaba su hijo, para que le diera cualquier cosa que estuviera comiendo.  Su hijo siempre decía que la perra era su enamorada y lo demostraba rastreando su olor a kilómetros de distancia.

_ \- El amor de la perra son las migas que se te caen, bebé. _

La aprendiz del juez, se iba aproximando lentamente hasta ella mientras se miraban. Carey le preguntó cómo se sentía, y le puso una mano en la frente para notar su calentura. Faza no respondió, todos sus pensamientos fueron sobre la mirada de su amiga, ella siempre parecía que miraba como si tuviera una estrella en la frente, que la mantenía en su camino y ayudaba en cualquier duda. Su abuela decía que si alguien se comía una estrella de mar, tendría un camino luminoso, porque las estrellas de mar son las estrellas del cielo, pero que por el día están en el agua. El mar se las traga cada vez que nace el sol.

\- Quiero comerme una estrella, para que se quede muy dentro de mi pecho, y me guie a mi también.

Así no podría perderse otra vez.

El joven amo estaba recuperándose del disparo y la criada Yale sintió su dolor como si se lo provocaran a ella. La niña le había confesado que pensaba huir esa noche, casi sin dinero, y con unas joyas que lo más que harían por ella sería atraer el foco de los bandidos.

Enric había estado agitado los últimos días, ella sabía que llevaba un año arrastrando la tristeza por la muerte de su hermano, y la pérdida de su hijo. Le habían hundido. Lo veía cuando cogía a la señora bichita y la abrazaba contra él. Se quedaba así, con su madrastra apoyada en su pecho, hasta que ella recordaba a sus hijos y lloraba, y él curvaba la boca y se iba. No quería llorar y tenía que tragarse las lágrimas. Y ella iba a cerrar todas las cortinas, para que nadie le viera. Los grandes señores eran la crueldad hecha hombres, le considerarían indigno a la leve muestra de debilidad, y sus enemigos podrían matarlo, para tomar su lugar. 

Los señores heredaban el título nobiliaria solo cuando el anterior moría en sus manos. Él había heredado el título de su padre, y la mujer sufría en silencio, porque sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque lo entendía, como entendía toda la rabia de la bichita.

Su niño tenía que mantener la dignidad, pero no pudo mantener la calma cuando Faza le dijo que se iba a ir. Había apretado la mandíbula y le temblaba el labio inferior, y se quedó un rato mirando al frente, pero a nada en concreto, casi parecía que fuera a romperse los dientes, y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Porque quería casarse con ella y ella quería irse a su casa. A la verdadera, la casa en la que pasó su infancia jugando con su madre y abuela, y en la que todos la amaban. Un día, su niña le dijo que por amarla, en esa casa la amaban hasta las abejas del muro de su jardín, que atacaban a todo el mundo menos a ella cuando trepaba y se escondía entre las buganvillas. Ahí no la quería nadie.

La mujer se acercó al lecho y cubrió al chico con otra manta más. Su niño siempre tenía todo lo que él quería, no romper en llanto no significaba aceptar su voluntad. Enric encontraba mil motivos por los que no podía irse: los peligros de las nevadas próximas, la lastima que sería que se perdiera las fiestas del pueblo que tanto le gustaban a ella, lo peligroso que era viajar cuando aún se estaba recuperando. Al mes era obvio que no la dejaría marchar.

Y cuando la señora Nur llegó a la casa para estar con su hijo, la niña le dijo que ella se iría de esa casa, y ella no pudo negarse a ayudarla. Solo le dijo que su padre la devolvería si volvía, y que no tenía donde ir, la ayudaría cuando su padre muriese. Y su padre había muerto y ella ya no supo qué decirle. Hacía muchos meses que ya no sabía cómo defender a su niño, no desde que la niña le había dicho que lo hacía ya de antes de que su madre llegase a la casa...

Ella sabía porque la nena quería huir, y también tenía claro que ella ya no podría volver.

_ Yale había saltado de su lecho en plena noche cerrada al escuchar los gritos de la niña. La criada era ya mayor y sus huesos estaban flojos para la pelea, pero había cogido el candelabro de bronce macizo del pasillo, y había corrido hasta el cuarto de la señora, al oírla gritar. Varios guardias la obligaron a soltar el arma, pero ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza por lo que vio, no por los hombres a los que realmente no podía enfrentar. Por unos momentos, no se atrevió a acercarse ni hablar en su defensa mientras veía que sus amos la maltrataban. Su niño, el pequeño maestro al que ella adoraba, y que le guardaba galletas para dárselas a escondidas, estaba sujetando los dos brazos de la joven madrastra sobre su cabeza. Con una sola mano, sostenía sus brazos, mientras agarraba su muslo y sostenía su pierna en alto con la otra, separando sus muslos a la fuerza. Mostrando a todo el cuarto la intimidad de la niña. _

_ Ella lloraba, por humillación y por dolor, su muslo estaba ennegreciéndose por la rudeza de Enric, provocando un hematoma bajo sus dedos, y se atragantaba con la amordazada que le impedía pronunciar palabra. Chupaba la bola de cristal atada a su boca para no babear delante de tantos hombres, más aún cuando están expuestas de esa manera. Yale se volvió aún más agria, por ver a esos hombres complacidos con la vista del hermoso coño desnudo. _

_ Al ver que nadie la reprendió, Yale se acercó a acariciar su rostro y consolarla. Ella se torció en los brazos de su hijastro, hasta lanzarse a su pecho llorando, la criada la abrazó. Mantenía su rostro oculto contra ella, tapó sus ojos, para que no viera lo que pasaba, ni tuviera que soportar las sonrisas de los guardas, ni la cara de odio de esa mujer, ni la angustia de su padre. Su padre la estaba mirando, su rostro estaba en blanco y parecía que tenía ganas de llorar. Le habían llamado para que se asegurarse de que no hacían con su hija nada que él no permitiera, pero él guardó silencio, incluso mientras los dedos de esa mujer se hundían en sus tiernos pliegues, buscando las heridas que probaran su crimen... _

_ Y Yale empezó a llorar, aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar nada, porque ella misma le había preparado las pastas de ortigas y cardos molidas en aceite, y le había buscado la mirra. Sus heridas se habían curado a los pocos días, y no iban a poder acusar a su bichita. Pero le daba miedo, esa mujer se frustraba de no encontrar nada, y cada vez era más violenta, le estaba clavando los dedos con furia y trataba de abrir su entrada para mirar por dentro. La niña se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos se escuchaban a través de la mordaza, y se hundían en su pecho. La pobre mujer perdió la calma, y le alzó la mano a la señora Noor. Ella podría ordenar que le arrancaran los dientes por lo que había hecho, pero su bofetada y gritos parecieron convencer a la mujer de que dejara a su señora. _

_ No estaba encontrando lo que buscaba, y eso probaba que era inocente. _

_ \- Es una desgracia que a veces pasa y que no se puede evitar. Lamento haberte acusado, hija, pero lo bueno es que ya pareces estar recuperada... Todos, menos la sirvienta, fuera. Tenemos que curarla. _

_ Antes de salir por la puerta con los guardias, Yale miró al hombre que conocía de vista y oído, se había acercado a su hija, para besar su frente y despedirse antes de marchar.  Solo recuerda que existe el olvido. Las palabras de su padre le calaron a la chica hasta el tuétano de los huesos, y la noto hundirse sin fuerzas en sus brazos. Su niña odiaba a su padre con razón, y ella se odio a sí misma por haber estado intentando convencerla de que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ella todos esos años. Realmente ese hombre la vendía al mejor pagador. _

_ Pero esa mujer cambió de idea: mientras la niña seguía llorando en su pecho, la mujer más mayor la sintió tensarse. La madre del joven señor empezó a lamerla, pasando su suave lengua por los lugares que había maltratado, tan dulcemente que parecía una amante. No la estaba calmando para mitigar su dolor, su furia era obvia en sus ojos, pero la niñera no sabía que estaba pensando. Solo veía como la estuvo lamiendo hasta que dejó a su niña mojada y temblando. _

_ Yale vio con horror como la mujer se metía por debajo de las piernas de la morena, hasta pasarlas, y quedar arrodillada frente a su hijo, para lamer varias veces su bulto, dándole un pequeño bocado a su punta, mientras él gemía, y levantarse sonriendo. La señora Nur tiró del pelo de la niña, para sacarla del pecho de su única aliada, y presionó la bola de cristal con la lengua, hundiéndola en su boca y provocando que la morena se atragantara con su saliva. La agarró de las caderas y la hundió contra su hijo, para que sintiera su erección. _

_ \- Ese hermoso sonido está matando a mi pobre hijo. No lo notas? No te preocupes, mi niña, claramente te recuperas rápido, y nosotros no somos crueles. Sé que es muy difícil perder a un hijo, mi propio hijo está destrozado por la pérdida, por eso no voy a permitir que una chica joven y guapa como tú tenga que sufrir por mucho tiempo. _

_ Su mano pellizco el botón de la chica más joven, y se agachó entre sus piernas de nuevo, para chuparla un poco, mientras su mano avanzaba por sus piernas, liberando la polla erecta de su hijo. _

_ \- Estabas muy mal cuidada, la pobre Yale te quiere, pero ya es vieja. Esta vez, yo te cuidaré. Ya verás como conmigo, aquí, para vigilarte, no podrás abortar a mi nieto. _

Porque la noche en la que huyó de su casa, Faza le había pegado un tiro al señor de la frontera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio, no quería hacer la violación agradable, porque no me gusta romantizar la idea, pero leyendo y viendo las obras de los demás, las violaciones están sexualizadas y romantizadas igualmente.  
> Así que me dije que a la mierda, que hare lo que me guste a mi.  
> La etiqueta de menor, es por el hijastro, que tiene 17 en ese momento.  
> PD: lo estoy editando muchísimo, perdón.  
> PD2: lo voy a seguir editando hasta que me parezca que este bien XD


End file.
